


Ships In The Water

by HellhoundsHaveThePoliceBox (GravityFallsDown)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, And Sabriel, Happy AU, M/M, mainly, with slightly Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/HellhoundsHaveThePoliceBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Adam that suggested they went for a swim. Dean argued that the motel rooms air-con was fine, until the power went out. It was Sam who suggested the public pools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is a happy AU, kind of. It's kind of set in the canon verse, kind of not. Here Castiel rescued Adam and Sam from the pit, Adam kept his soul, Sam still didn't. So they still went though all that shit, but with Adam as a hunter in training with them. Gabriel didn't die, nor Samandriel, and they both joined Team Free Will. Other then that, everything is the same. Angels fell blah blah balh. Set before Castiel stole that other angels grace, kay. Kay.
> 
> Also, I do not claim to know anything about America and it's weather. I'm Australian, all I know is hot, so just go with me here, ok, even if it never gets as hot as mentioned, over there, idek.

It was a hot day, and not just a 'uh, maybe I should only wear one layer today' hot, but more of a 'are you sure we aren't in Australia? During summer?' hot. Then again, with their lives, they could be in Australia without knowing it. Them, being the Winchesters-Milligan-Angel's of the lord family. It was Adam that suggested they went for a swim. Dean argued that the motel rooms air-con was fine, until the power went out. It was Sam who suggested the public pools. They; Sam, Dean, Adam, Castiel, Samandriel and Gabriel had all finished a case. Well, that was to say Sam, Dean and Adam all just saved Cas from almost dying again while Samandriel and Gabriel played dead. Didn't want them in the same situation that Castiel was in. So maybe a day break to a pool wouldn't be that bad, not when the temperature showing was 113 Fahrenheit.

So that is how they ended up in a crowded aquatic center. Gabriel who was already changed; although not happy about having to do it the slow human way, was already clinging off Sam's back as they went around the whirl pool, with Dean and Castiel sitting at the edge of the pool. Samandriel and Adam on the other hand were still in the change rooms.  
"Come on man, I've told you before, you can't just keep wearing that wiener hut outfit" Adam said with a roll of his eyes. He was currently crossed armed and leaning against the door of one of the cubicles.  
"Why not? I can keep it clean" Samandriel's voice whined from behind the door, making Adam chuckle.  
"Yeah, maybe so, but you can't swim in jeans man" Samandriel wasn't happy with Adam's reply and just kept asking why not. "Just get changed. Don't make me come in there and strip you myself" Adam said removing himself from the door as another male walked past and threw him a look. Finally a sigh was heard from the other side of the door, some rustling and a minute later, the sliding of a lock. Samandriel stood in the cubical still, with his arm cross. He was wearing red and white striped board shorts and the ever so famous wiener hut top which went perfectly with the shorts. "Awh, angel face, don't you look adorable, but you know what would be better?" Adam said moving closer to the ex-angel as he shook his head. The taller male grabbed the bottom of the white and red t-shirt and leaned his face right into Samandriel's as he pulled the shirt off the body of the smaller male, then moved back "See. Much better. Now come on, I bet Gabe is already trying to drown Dean and we are missing it". Silently Samandriel followed the other male, a blush on his cheeks that just wouldn't leave.

Before the younger males could even attempt to get in the pool, Gabriel complained that he was bored already and said he wanted to go into the outside pool. Dean, who had only just decided to try out the whirl pool, told Gabriel to shove it, that he wasn't moving. Castiel, naturally stayed with Dean,and stood in the middle of the whirl pool, confused at what he was suppose to do as people ran into him. Sam also was reluctant to go to the outside pool, but with one look at Gabriel he sighed and got out of the inside one. Gabriel refused to let Samandriel and Adam get into the inside pool and started pushing them towards the doors. "Ok, ok. We are going, we get it." Adam said, grabbing Samandriel's wrist and pulling him to the other pool.

The outside pool was a giant lap pool, with the shallow end only being 0.5 meters and the deep end being 2 meters. Due to the heat, and popularity of the pool, it seamed that the center had decided to put up one of those giant aqua playgrounds at the end of it, and as soon as Gabriel saw it, decided that he and Sam had to go on it. Ignoring the 6-17 year old's only rule. Adam smiled at Samandriel as he pulled him over to the deep end. Letting go of his angels wrist, Adam got a run up and clutched his whole body into a ball as he hit the water. A giant splash of water was a result of the weight of him hitting the water, and some even managed to hit Samandriel, who was standing at the edge of the pool. Samandriel quickly moved back from the edge as Adam resurfaced.  
"The water is cold!" Samandriel complained, as he sat on the ground, as if to refuse to enter the pool.  
"That's the point Sammie," Adam said with a laugh as he swam over to the edge of the pool and lifted himself out. "Now get in, or I'm going to throw you in"  
"But I don't want to" Samandriel complained again, shaking his head.  
"You can't mean that, it's hot as hell out here… well, maybe not, look, you know what I mean" Adam let out a small chuckle as he finally reached Samandriel.  
"I'm ok. Really. I can just si-" but before Samandriel could continue Adam had grabbed both of his wrists and pulled him up and toward the pool. The smaller male complained and tried to pull backwards but Adam picked him up before he could actually manage to get away and then stopped.  
"I'm sorry" was all Samandriel heard before suddenly feeling the shock of ice cold water. When he resurfaced, there was no sign of Adam at the edge so swam over and got his feet placed on the ledge at the bottom of the pool. Arms wrapped around his waist and heard 'boo' in his ear. Samandriel jumped and turned around in the other males arms, glaring at him.  
"Adam Milligan, I would smite you right now if I had my powers"  
"No you wouldn't angel-face, you love me to much" Adam said with a smirk as he leaned in and gave his angel a kiss. Samandriel, in return, pushed Adam under the water and swam off as fast as he could, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up making this into a little series. Not to sure yet. Anyway, so that was my first Adamandriel fic. I wrote it for a friend, because she wasn't having the best day, and because it was a really hot day. So, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I would also like to thank my hunting partner, Taylah, for the help titling this little ficlet.
> 
> Edit: Oh, and for anyone that doesn't know, 113 Fahrenheit is 45 Celsius. Aka, melting - sticky hot!


End file.
